Carnation "Thistle" Merrybell
"Who knows what tomorrow holds so let's make tonight count!" Thistle is one of the 5 Player Characters in Shared EXP. She's a Lightfoot Halfling Bard with the Urchin Background who grew up on the streets of Lower Herald. In the past she spent her days playing jazz and seducing wealthy women on the docks of Wayminister. Currently she finds herself tied up in an adventure of political intrigue, interdimensional Horrors, ritual pregnancies, and mystery. Biography Infancy Born to Ladies Tulip and Springwind Merrybell Thistle should have had a loving childhood and an easy life. Unfortunately that never happened. Shortly after Thistle's birth her mothers set out to make a new life for themselves in the foothills south of Herald. They were traveling through the capital when tragedy: a mysterious illness took both their lives leaving Thistle orphaned and alone. An old crone found the hungry child and deposited her at White Steps Home for Parentless Children with nothing to remember her family by. Early Childhood Thistle's care at White Steps was adequate. The orphanage was run by a religious sect called the Daughters of Vogha as a service to the city. Thistle's charming personality and big smile won the attention of many perspective parents but her wily personality and sticky fingers proved to be too much of a handful. Thistle was never adopted. At 8 years old she was scouted by a shady organization called The Orphans Guild. The promise of freedom, camaraderie and her own room in the Guild Hall was extremely tempting to a child who was growing tired of the strict rules at White Steps. She ran away in the dead of night never to look back. At the Orphan's Guild she learned to the trade of thieves and how to use her natural charisma to get what she wanted. It was exactly the kind of exciting life Thistle craved. Teens Thistle rose quickly through the ranks of the guild. Her charming personality and deft fingers proved her a skilled asset to the pint sized rogues. At 13 she was leading nightly raids on bars and local music establishments throughout Lower Herald and grew to love the nightlife that the city had to offer. This early exposure to the unique music scene of the slums was critical to Thistle's growth into a Bard. Often times, When she wasn't picking pockets and running away from city guards, Thistle was bumming jazz lessons off of local musicians. She came into possession of her first Lute on her 14th birthday and never willingly picked up another instrument ever again. Slowly but surely Thistle was spending less time doing work for The Guild and more time honing her craft. Music, and incidentally magic, came entirely naturally to her. The old magic language of music flowed through her fingers and throat granting her abilities she never imagined having. She sought out other Bards to help her polish her natural affinity to the magic. At 15 she had stopped working for The Guild entirely and spent all her time in dimly lit bars playing for coin and applause. She chose the stage name 'Rose'. Despite her relative success in music old habits die hard; Thistle's penchant for stealing followed her to her new life. At 18 Thistle began putting her silver tongue and overactive teenage hormones towards a new scam: she'd pick the richest looking lady in the audience (wealthy and bored wives often came to the music halls and bars of Lower Herald looking for a sense of adventure) and gift her an unforgettable night. In the morning Thistle, and her mark's valuables, would be gone. Many of the ladies were too ashamed to report the wrong doing, it was the perfect crime. Well, almost. Sometimes ladies lacking significant others or with nothing to lose would alert the guards. Twenties At 20 it was almost impossible to do business discreetly in Herald (she had made a reputation for herself and attracted the attention of an unfortunately hard to shake guard), Thistle made for the docks of nearby Wayminister. She thrived there, enjoying the easy coin of sailors, the vibrant shopping scene, and the ever changing musical talents. Sadly it wasn't destined to last. In a short matter if time her love of rich women and cheap thrills got the better of her once again. In the winter of her 22 year Thistle fell for a tall, green eye'd high elf Duchess of Herald named Kaylessa. Keylessa made frequent trips to the docks to escape her oppressive home life. Thistle never asked but she got the feeling the relationship was loveless and arranged. Over the course of a month Thistle woo'd the woman with song and sweet gestures. Thistle was utterly taken with the elf and her mysterious life and intended to pursue the elf in earnest. Again, the Fates had other plans. The culmination of this Kaylessa's husband, the crime lord Garbagos discovered their whirlwind affair. Garbagos' criminal contacts proved to be more dangerous and competent than her pesky guard of Herald ever was... Thistle was forced to flee to Fybrook where she was contacted by a familiar face to do a job. Current Thistle currently travels with Clair, Siegfried, Argent and Auri as they unravel the mysteries of Forleroth. Personality and Traits Thistle is a fun loving girl who has learned to live in the present and never take the future for granted. She's a hard worker and a deep romantic who lives by her heart and places her feelings above all logic. Thistle tries to be a good person but regularly places her needs and wants above others. She cares deeply for her friend but holds a serious grudge towards her enemies. When it comes to conflicts Thistle tends to lean on the avoidant side and would rather run away from trouble than face it head-on. Likes * Music * Ladies * The smell of tobacco * Dark Ales * Hot food * Warm weather * Money * Other musicians * Fine Dress * Applause Dislikes * Taxes * Rules * Landlords * Men who can't take a hint * Thinking about the future * Restraint * Competition * Math * Pompous people * Politics Habits * Thistle enjoys a pipe after large performances and stressful activities * She plays with her hair when she's nervous Relationships Player Characters Clair Belrose Thorn in side town guard who hates fun. Thistle spent most if her Herald days two steps ahead of this try-to-hard nerd but now Clair is the only tie she has to a less confusing world. Thistle thinks she could become good friends with her but doesn't rely know what to say to make that happen or what they have in common besides the past. Bond: "I want to become better friends with her... she's the only person I can trust anymore." Siegfried of Fallbridge Mad Wizard who has betrayed her on several occasions. Thistle is curious as to where he comes from and what made him so... strange. Not curious enough to go digging, though. She's pretty sure she hates him. Bond: "This guy is an ass! I'm not going to let him trick or get the best of me ever again!" Argent the Monk She thinks him a gullible dimwitted power house. Somehow he has never encountered a Halfling and thinks her to be a child. Thistle does like the free piggy back rides though. Bond: "Argent is dumb but useful. I plan to make the best of this situation and use him to the fullest extent." Auri the Sorceress Thistle likes her snark but really has no idea why she's even here. Something about her makes Thistle uneasy. Bond: "I like the cut of her jib. It'd be nice to get to know her better." NPCs The Merrybell Pair A lovely young Halfling couple in love. Tulip and Springwind brought Thistle into Forleroth at the cost of Springwind's legs. Navigating their Urban home became too difficult with Springwind paralized and a newborn to take care of so they decided to move their small shop to the countryside. They both died of a mysterious illness in Herald leaving Thistle to live her life in the city as an orphan. Sadly, Thistle knows nothing about them. The Old Crone The old woman who found Thistle and took her to White Steps. She felt somewhat responsible for the child having "named" her and would leave anonymous sweets for Thistle during the holidays. The Orphans Guild Children Thistle's friends growing up. She was well liked by all but never felt particularly close to any of them. She hardly remembers what they looked like let alone any of their names. The Lady The shadowy figure who ran The Orphans Guild. Rarely seen, but believed to be human, she only ever made appearances to hand out tasks to the older kids and collect the any valuables. She provided food and shelter to those who swore loyalty to her. Gillian Storm Half Elf Bard with wild chestnut hair and deep blue eyes who saw Thistle's raw ability for magic and helped her hone it. Spent a season getting her started. Gillian was Thistle's first best friend and unrequited love (Thistle to Gillian, not the other way around). They fell out of touch when Gillian moved on towards greener pastures. Duchess Keylessa Stunning but reserved High Elf married to the Crime Lord Garbagos. Thistle spent a winter warming her up but when things got too hot to handle they were forced to part ways. Thistle still has feelings for her and sometimes senses her in her dreams. Keylessa is kindhearted but a little stuffy, she wishes she could be as free to do as she pleases as Thistle is. She has fair skin, long ears, deep red hair and bright green eyes. Recently Thistle has discovered she was made an unwilling participant in a ritual to bring a strange entity into this world through Keylessa. She worries that Keylessa is in danger but has no way of helping. In the end Thistle is left feeling awfully lost and confused about the whole situation. Edwin Thistle doesn't even wanna think about Edwin right now. The Succubus '''Akechi A lovely Lady Thistle met in Hell. Sometimes she still hears her dark voice whispering in the night. Nothing to worry about here! '''The Blue Egg Thistle has the occasional dream about this mysterious egg. She can't help but want to find out more though the prospect makes her strangely nervous. She's attempting to turn a blind eye to the whole thing but is unsure how long she can remain willfully ignorant. Trivia Thistle celebrates her birthday on the first of spring. Her favorite food is chocolate. Her favorite genre of music to play is jazz, specifically The Blues.